


His Naughty Little Sercets

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 69, Alternate Canon, Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Consent Issues, Creampie, Dark, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Pedophilia, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Grooming, Sneaking Around, Statutory Rape, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Ryan Clarke has Josie Saltzman under his manipulation and Hope wants an end to it. But can she afford to pay the piper?Begins in 2x06/2x07
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madmene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madmene).



> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Grooming, Sexual Ceoricon, Pedophilia, and Statutory Rape.  
> I would never ever advocate for this in the real world.  
> Changed the ending from previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in between 2x07 and 2x08.  
> Dubcon only in effect for this chapter.

He groaned as Josie Saltzman sucked his dick, hitting the back of her throat multiple times. Finally he came inside her mouth. He had finally manipulated her to make the trident. She had other ideas, ones that he enjoyed. Seems his little brother wasn’t quite up to suff.

He looked down to see her hands had wandered down her skirt to touch herself.

He raised her from her knees in front of him to his lap. She raised her skirt up so he could see it better.

“Naughty girl, Josie.” He whispered before ripping off her panties. She went on touching herself, digging her fingers inside herself.

“Can I cum, Agent Clarke? Please let me cum.” she moaned

“You may.” He said and saw her head throw back and her pussy shiver as she came.

“Yes! Yes! God...” she moaned as she came. The sight of it aroused him again and he raised her off his lap only to slam her down on his dick.

“How do you like my dick?” He asked

“So good.” Josie moaned back as he thrust upward inside her. His thrusts were rough, hard, and fast.

“How do we compare? My little brother and I.” He asked

“I don’t know. I never let him fuck me.” She moaned back. This aroused him.

“I only let my ex girlfriend fuck me.” She whispered. He came fast and hard inside her, raising her off him afterwards.

“You better clean yourself up. So no one suspects anything.” He commanded

“Yes.” She said, nodding. She did the spell and left like nothing had happened.

* * *

This happened for several days before Hope barged in.

“I want you to stop. Stop using Josie.” Hope commanded

“But Josie here loves it.” He said, patting Josie’s head from her spot near his dick, on her knees. Josie was in the middle of jacking him off, before Hope rudely interrupted them.

“I will stop...if you give me a show. Josie here confessed she used to have a crush on you. I wanna watch.” He said.

Hope grumbled for a minute.

“Fine.” She said and then crashed her lips down on Josie’s. The kiss quickly became open mouthed and their tongues danced. Josie’s hands went up Hope’s shirt to grab her large tits. The sight of it aroused Clarke immensely.

“Take each other’s clothes off.” He commanded and they both did it. Josie’s head lowered down onto one of Hope’s nipples, causing her to squeal out before moaning out.

“Josie...” Hope moaned before Josie’s fingers went down and explored her clit before shoving themselves inside Hope.

“Josie! Josie!” Hope yelled before her eyes rolled back into her head and it was obvious she had cum all over Josie’s fingers. Her orgasm was fierce and strong, much better than her solo ones. Josie’s fingers released themselves from Hope’s pussy. She broke the kiss and quickly laid Hope down before positioning themselves near Clarke so he could see everything. Her head dove down into Hope’s legs, attacking her folds and then enclosing her mouth around Hope’s clit, making circular movements around it.

“Josie...Josie...fuck...” Hope moaned before whining and whimpering.

“Josie, you’re going to make me cum again.” She moaned but Josie kept on going. Clarke himself was close to cuming at this sight.

Hope’s orgasm washed itself over her, causing her to scream.

“Sluts, come over to me.” Clarke commanded and they both scooted to him. He grasped his dick, stroking it up and down. He alternated shooting his cum over Hope and Josie’s chests as he groaned. They were both painted in his cum by the end of it.

“Now, Hope. You’re being selfish, Josie hasn’t cum once.” Clarke said and they both nodded.

Josie lined up her pussy to Hope’s mouth and her tongue went to town. She was sloppy as this was the first time she had ever eaten out a girl but eventually Josie got there and came with a screech.

“God, she’s so good. So good, Agent Clarke.” She moaned.

“Yes. I think I might need to try her myself.” He replied. Hope looked like a deer in the headlights.

“That wasn’t part of the deal!” Hope shouted

“It is now.” Clarke growled before kissing Hope fiercely.

“If I may, Agent Clarke, maybe the reason she’s so hesitant is because she’s never done that before.” Josie whispered. Clarke broke the kiss.

“A little virgin, huh? I will relish this.” He stated before raising Hope up on his lap, close to his erection.

“I bet you were saving it for my little brother. Don’t worry, I’ll enjoy it for him.” He whispered into her ear before slamming her down on his dick. She felt so good enclasped around him. First, he thrust upward inside her but noticed she was doing her own thrusts.

“Ride me, Hope.” He commanded and her thrusts became fast and frenzied. Clarke didn’t mind at all, he was enjoying every single second of it.

He felt a slight flutter around his dick.

“Going to cum, sweetheart? It’s okay to. Let me hear you.” He whispered until the flutters became squeezes.

“Yes! Yes! I’m cuming! God, your dick is good.” She screamed as she came around his dick. He came quickly afterwards.

“I love your pussy, sweetheart. I love the fact only I have been inside here.” He moaned as he filled her with his hot release. She quickly got herself off him.

“Now will you let Josie go?” She asked. He was distracted by the sight of his hot release sliding down her legs.

“No. I enjoy having both of you too much.” He growled. He internally smiled. Both of his little brother’s girls were actually his little secret sluts.


	2. Great at Sharing

He shut the door to his office, the girls laid out on the pillows. Both were only clad in their panties, little lacy pieces of fabric that barely covered anything.

“Can we start, Sir?” Hope asked and Josie nodded.

“Yes.” He said, sitting on the chair. Josie’s fingers went under Hope’s underwear and explored her folds while Hope did the same to Josie.

“Remember, girls, you can’t cum until I say so.” He stated and they nodded. He enjoyed watching them explore each other. He suddenly heard a rip and saw Josie’s panties in a mess beside her.

“Hope.” He groaned

“Sorry, they were in the way, sir.” Hope replied back before digging her fingers inside Josie’s womanhood.

“Yes...” Josie moaned as Hope’s fingers dove deep inside her again and again.

“Can I cum, sir? She’s going to make me cum.” Josie moaned as her head threw back onto the floor. Her fingers were still exploring Hope’s folds before they reached Hope’s clit. Hope let out a little soft moan as Josie did so.

“No.” he announced. Hope kept digging herself into Josie’s womanhood until Josie let out a screech and came around Hope’s fingers.

“Did she cum?” He asked Hope.

“Yes, sir.” Hope replied before releasing her fingers from Josie’s womanhood. Josie let her fingers slip out from Hope’s panties.

“Naughty, naughty. This deserves a punishment.” He proclaimed before raising Josie off the floor and bending her over his knee and delivering three spanks to each of her ass cheeks.

“Thanks, sir.” Josie whimpered out.

“That isn’t your only punishment. You have to watch me fuck and eat out Hope. You can’t pleasure yourself at all.” He explained, raising her off his knee.

“Hope, if you please.” He told Hope.

“Yes, sir.” Hope answered back and used magic to tie Josie’s hands behind her back with rope.

Clarke raised himself off the chair and sat Josie on it.

“You may cum whenever you want to during this, Hope. Scream all you want to.” He said. Hope spread her legs open and Clarke tore her panties off. His mouth enclaved her clit and his tongue made circular movements around her clit. She came fast and hard, around his mouth. He left his spot in between Hope’s legs and Hope whimpered.

He discarded his pants and boxers and sat himself facing Josie. He sat criss-cross. He rose Hope into his lap, between his legs, and down into his manhood. His hands were around her hips as he slammed her down on his manhood again and again while Hope whined and whimpered.

“Tell Josie how good my manhood feels inside you, Hope.” He whispered and Hope moaned out softly. Josie squeaked out, very aroused. He moaned out.

“His cock feels so good inside me, Josie. So good.” She moaned as Clarke kept slamming her down on himself, close to his climax. One of his hands traveled down to her clit, playing with it. Hope took over, slamming herself down on his manhood again and again.

“Going to cum, Josie. All over his excellent cock.” She whimpered out until she screamed out his name and creamed around his cock.

”Going to fill her glorious pussy with my cum, Josie.” He growled as he buried himself balls deep inside her and let himself climax.

He left a wad of cum inside her before raising her off his lap. She leaked out his cum, down her legs.

“Release Josie. I still won’t fuck her today but she can eat my cum out of your pussy.” He whispered and Hope nodded. She released Josie and Josie drove in between Hope’s legs, eating all of Clarke’s cum that remained in Hope’s womanhood. Josie dug her own fingers inside herself, gaining a long awaited release. Clarke’s cum was around Josie’s mouth as she withdrew from in between Hope’s legs. He grinned. Both of his little brother’s girls were under his thumb and no one knew it.

* * *

“Did you notice? After their private training sessions with Professor Vardemus, they always look so happy.” Lizzie said

“Do you know anything about it, Landon?” M.G. asked Landon.

“No, they’re being pretty tight lipped.” Landon replied. Both of girls hadn’t kissed him since he came back, which was odd. They were practically tearing each other apart before, fighting over him.

* * *

Hope and Josie were laid out on the pillows. Josie’s head was buried in Hope’s legs and Hope’s head was buried in Josie’s folds which were in front of Hope’s face.

The sight of it aroused Clarke immensely and caused him to dip down into his pants to touch himself into a full erection. So he discarded his pants and dove his manhood inside Hope’s pussy. He heard a squeal from Hope from her spot in between Josie’s folds. He thrust fast and hard until he came inside Hope, leaving a load of his release inside her as she came around his manhood. Josie broke from Hope’s pussy for a moment.

“Do me next...” she moaned. He slid out of Hope’s pussy, momentarily staring at his cum sliding out of her pussy before going near Hope’s face and slamming himself inside Josie’s pussy. His thrusts were hard, fast, and sloppy. He was still riding the waves of his release inside Hope’s pussy and came fast inside Josie, leaving a load of his release inside her. Josie climbed off Hope and laid next to her.

“We’re good at sharing, aren’t we, Hope?” Josie asked and Hope giggled before kissing Josie passionately. Clarke watched them kiss, his cum flowing out of both their pussies. This aroused him immensely.

“I’m feeling left out, girls.” He stated. They broke the kiss. Hope kissed him first, passionate and soft before breaking it. Josie kissed him next, fierce and needy, and he broke it.

“You’re right, Josie. You two are excellent at sharing.” He said

“And you’re privileged to be the object of our sharing.” Hope stated.

“Very privileged, sweetheart.” He replied back, moaning. He smirked. He loved having both of them and they were always eager to share. Two little secret whores, at his beck and call.


	3. Under His Direction

Hope was laid on the floor of his office, his dick down her throat and Josie’s head was buried in between Hope’s thighs, eating her out. He roughly thrust his dick in and out of her mouth, hitting the back of the throat with each and every thrust. She gagged a little at first but was now content as he fucked her face. Josie’s mouth had enclasped around Hope’s clit, moving around it in circular movements until Hope came around Josie’s mouth. Clarke came shortly afterwards, his cum sliding down Hope’s throat. He released his cock from her mouth and Josie descended from in between Hope’s thighs. They were all breathless and Hope had a little bit of cum slipping from her mouth.

“Sir, Josie hasn’t came yet.” Hope stated.

“True.” Clarke said, agreeing. He laid down.

“Come, Josie. Sit on my face. Hope, keep sucking my cock. You’re so good at that, you little slut. Don’t swallow.” Clarke commanded. Josie positioned her thighs around Clarke’s face and he licked at her folds before enveloping her clit, causing her to moan. Hope positioned herself in between Clarke’s legs and took his cock into her mouth again. She played the tip of it with her tongue again and again. Josie moaned as he moved his tongue around her clit. She came fast and hard. He came in Hope’s mouth and she kept it in her mouth. Josie removed her thighs from Clarke’s face.

“Kiss Hope and taste some of my cum.” He commanded and Josie kissed Hope. Hope’s mouth opened and moved some of Clarke’s hot release into Josie’s mouth. They broke apart the kiss, their salvia merging with some of Clarke’s cum as they broke it.

“How do I taste, sweethearts?” He asked

“Tasty as always.” They said together.

Clarke got out a double ended dildo from his desk with some lube. He handed both of the items to the girls.

“Fuck each other.” He commanded. Hope took the lead, lubing the dildo and burying it deep into her cunt before approaching Josie and pushing the dildo inside her cunt as well. They moved together, their hips in sync as they moaned.

“How does that dildo feel, girls?” He asked

“So good...” Josie moaned

“Amazing...” Hope moaned, quickly following Josie’s moan. He touched himself as the girls fucked each other, whines and whimpers coming from the both of them.

“Who wants my cum on their face?” He asked, close to coming.

“Me! Me!” Both girls said together. He positioned himself in between, alternating in between both of their faces. Both girls got an ample amount of his cum on their faces.They both let out loud, long moans.

“God...I’m fucking cuming.” Hope moaned as her walls collapsed around the dildo.

“I’m cuming! I’m cuming!” Josie squealed out as her walls collapsed around the dildo also. Hope removed the dildo from her heat first and Josie followed.

“I love fucking you whores.” He moaned.

“And we love fucking you.” They responded, in sync.

* * *

The girls were lined next to him, identical vibrators shoved up in their cunts.

“I control these from my phone. Whoever breaks first, has to watch me fuck and eat out the other one. She can’t pleasure herself either and has to eat my cum out of the other’s pussy.” Clarke commanded and started the vibrators up.

“You can’t touch each other during this exercisebut you can touch yourself, if you want. Touching the other one means you automatically lose.” He added on to his earlier command.

Both of the girls moaned and whimpered. Josie’s hands wandered down to her own pussy but Hope’s wandered to Josie’s clit.

“Hope! You broke the rules, naughty little slut!” He criticized her and bought her up on his knee, on the chair where he was seated watching them.

“This requires additional punishment, Hope.” He stated

“I know...but Josie looked so tempting and hot. I couldn’t help but touch her, sir.” Hope whined.

“I know, sweetheart, but you broke the rules.” He replied back and hit her six times on the behind, three times on each ass cheek. He then raised himself off the chair, grabbed the vibrator out of her cunt, and tied her hands behind the chair with wolfsbane and vervain coated ropes.

“Josie, cum whenever and how much you like.” Clarke commanded

He then took the vibrator out of Josie’s heat and started licking her folds and then enclasped her clit. His tongue rotated itself around her clit until he felt her heat tremble and a loud scream come from Josie’s mouth. He broke apart and removed his jeans and boxers. Josie got on top of him and slammed herself onto his manhood, facing towards Hope.

She raised herself up and down Clarke’s cock again and again, it filling her up completely with each and every thrust.

“His cock feels so good, Hope. Soo good, filling me up.” She moaned.

“Yes, she feels so good.” Clarke replied in a breathy moan, coming close to cuming inside her. His hands went up to Josie’s hips to still her and thrust completely inside her as he let himself go and left a large load inside Josie’s pussy.

She got off him and shoved her pussy into Hope’s face. Hope eagerly lapped at her entrance, until all of Clarke’s release inside Josie’s pussy was down Hope’s throat. Josie came again, around Hope’s face. She backed away from Hope and magically removed Hope’s bindings. Hope’s hands instantly went down to her pussy, her fingers digging deep inside herself. She came almost instantly around her own fingers with a loud moan.

“Not going to fuck you today, sweetheart.” He asserted to Hope and she whined.

“But you two are welcome to play with each other. I’ll watch.” He said. Hope dove off the chair and onto Josie. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and their hands traveled each other’s bodies as Clarke contently watched. Those two were his little sex slaves and he loved it.


	4. Can She Join Us?

He thrust into Hope’s pussy from behind as her head was dug inside Josie’s thighs, lapping at Josie’s pussy and clit, Josie seated on the Headmaster’s desk. His hands held up Hope’s school skirt. They moaned together as Clarke kept fucking Hope from behind, her pussy enveloping his dick in a pleasurable grasp.

“Yes. Yes..” Josie moaned.

“God....” he moaned.

It had only been a few weeks. The girls had broke his link to his father and let him fuck them almost every day. It had been the best few weeks of his life. Two glorious, powerful and beautiful witches at his beck and call, always willing to fulfill his needs. Whether they be sexual or magical.

Sometimes he called them together, sometimes individually. He mused he might prefer Hope over Josie.

They loved playing with each other as well. He loved watching it too. He made it clear they were free to play with each other without him too.

His little brother always seemed immensely perplexed now. He went from having two girlfriends to no girlfriends in a blink of a eye. He smirked, they were his now.

Josie came around Hope’s face and scooted away from her.

“Please! Please! Fuck me!” Hope moaned out as he thrust rough and hard into her pussy before burying himself deep inside her and allowing himself to let go. He coated her inner walls with his release before sliding himself out of her.

“Go play with Josie.” He commanded.

”Yes, sir.” Hope replied.

Josie turned around on the desk and Hope approached, kissing her fiercely and passionately. Both of the girls’ arms were around each other’s necks. They were pressed close together, though their little school skirts.

Their panties lay on the office floor, forgotten. Hope broke the kiss and took her arms off Josie’s neck. She attacked Josie’s neck with her mouth, nipping and biting.

“You’re going to leave marks, Hope.” Josie moaned.

Hope briefly broke apart from Josie’s neck.

“I don’t fucking care.” She said before attacking Josie’s neck again.

Ryan rose his pants and boxers to their usual place. Hope finally broke from Josie’s neck, covered in hickeys from Hope. They both slipped their panties back on and readjusted their clothes. Ryan pecked each of them on the lips and cheek.

“See you girls later.” He whispered, slipping his ring back on. They left the Headmaster’s office, fully content.

* * *

“This is all your fault. How am I going to hide these, Hope?” Josie asked Hope, after they left the Headmaster’s office. She was pointing to the left side of her neck, covered in the hickeys Hope had given her.

“Here.” Hope said, casting a glamour around Josie’s neck.

“Have a fun time with Professor Vardemus?” Lizzie asked, approaching the both of them.

“Yeah.” They said together.

“Maybe I’ll join you guys.” Lizzie started.

“We’ll ask him.” Josie responded. She doubted he would let Lizzie join them.

“What’s with Bird Boy? Haven’t seen him around either of you for at least a week.” Lizzie asked.

“We said if he couldn’t choose between us, he gets neither of us.” Hope replied. Actually, Clarke had asked them to end things with Landon. He didn’t like to share his playthings with his little brother.

“And?” Lizzie asked.

“Well, obviously he didn’t pick. So he didn’t get either.” Josie replied.

“Good. You two are much too good for him, anyway.” Lizzie stated.

* * *

They quickly undressed after returning to the Headmaster’s office in the evening. Clarke slapped down a dildo in a device on the Headmaster’s desk, after undressing himself. It suctioned itself to the desk.

“I’m fucking Josie tonight. But this machine will fuck you, Hope.” He stated, slathering a generous amount of lube on the dildo. Hope mounted the dildo, enclasping it in her womanhood before Clarke turned it on. It thrust fast and gentle inside her as she moaned.

He then positioned Josie against the wall, fucking her from behind as they both watched Hope being fucked by the dildo. Josie’s hands were on the Headmaster’s desk as she steadied herself.

The curtains were drawn. He had Josie place a privacy spell around the office as soon as he started screwing her, so they could be as loud as they liked.

All three of their moans joined together in the air of the Headmaster’s office. He thrust rough, hard, and slowly inside Josie’s pussy. Clarke broke apart from Josie temporarily to bring up the setting of the thrusting of the dildo before returning to inside her.

“God.” Hope moaned as she came around the dildo. Clarke and Josie soon joined her. He left a large load inside Josie’s pussy.

Hope unmounted herself from the dildo as Clarke left Josie’s pussy.

“Lizzie was wondering if she could join us in these sessions.” Josie stated

“Obviously she doesn’t know what we’re really doing.” Hope added on to Josie’s statement.

“I’ll think about it.” Clarke responded. The answer was probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Alaric. If only he knew what his office turned into.


	5. Why Her and Not Me?

He had called Hope alone to his office. Quickly she got undressed and undressed him. She knew the drill.

Her mouth quickly covered the tip of his cock, causing him to moan. She was on her knees next to him while she sucked his cock.

“Uhh...” he moaned as she sucked him, fingers entangled in her hair. She broke apart from his cock, and smirked up at him seductively. He was so damn close to cuming when she did that. She got off her knees and laid down on the desk. He then drove his cock inside her and started thrusting slow and gentle inside her. He gently grabbed her face as he thrust, her arms around his waist.

“Yes...right there, Ryan.” she moaned. During their solo bouts, he had requested she call him Ryan.

He captured her lips in a passionate, loving kiss. His thrusts went on, slow and gentle. He then gently slid deep inside her, burying himself inside her. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck as he let himself go inside her, filling her with his release.

”Wow, sweetheart. You always feel so good.” He whispered, breaking his mouth apart from her neck.

“Damn.” she hissed out softly as she came around his cock.

He was only gentle and slow with her, getting as close to lovemaking as possible. They weren’t in love, so they couldn’t actually make love.

With Josie, he usually only called her alone when he couldn’t get Hope. Their bouts were always fast and rough. She wasn’t allowed to call him Ryan.

His individual rounds with Hope had started off like that, but ended up like this. He mused he liked this too. More than he expected. He enjoyed when she called on him, alone, even when it was unexpected.

He slid out of her and kissed her softly. They were joined together on the Headmaster’s chair, bodies entangled in each other. Hope had kept this a secret from Josie, she didn’t want her to feel left out. She enjoyed this type of sex too.

She broke apart from him, redressing herself before giving him a chaste soft kiss on his check.

“Same time next week?” She asked and he nodded.

She left his office and he redressed himself.

* * *

Hope was accosted by Josie after leaving the Headmaster’s office.

Josie pulled her into a corner.

“You just came from screwing him, didn’t you?” Josie asked and Hope nodded.

Josie kissed Hope hungrily and passionately which Hope returned with equal vigour.

Josie broke the kiss.

“He never calls me alone as often as he does you.” she whispered, hands running up Hope’s legs, reaching under her skirt.

Hope lightly kissed up and down Josie’s neck.

Even with Ryan Clarke, she was the preferred one. She felt bad for Josie. She even got invited into the Headmaster’s private quarters, which Josie never was.

Josie and Hope broke apart, sharing a chaste kiss before leaving each other.

* * *

Josie groaned as she laid down on the bed, Lizzie was fast asleep. Hope seem to beat her in everything. Not today. She raised herself off her bed and marched to the Headmaster’s office.

Professor Vardemus stared back at her before Clarke slipped off his ring.

She then kissed him, hungry and needy. Her hands slipped down into his pants, stroking him until he was erect. She then slipped off his pants and boxers to expose his cock. Then he slid off her panties and slid Clarke’s cock up her ass. He roughly and quickly thrust himself inside her, fingers playing with her clit as he thrust. She came and so did he, leaving a load inside her asshole. He withdrew from her ass.

“I didn’t call you.” He mumbled, after she raised herself off him.

“I know. I needed you.” She replied back, sliding her panties back up to their usual place and leaving his office. Why was he complaining? Surely, when Hope came to him unannounced, he was more than welcoming.

“Ugh.” she groaned into her pillow before getting dressed in her sleep clothes.

No more worrying about that.


	6. In His Caress

Lizzie was out so Josie lead Hope to her room and laid her down on her bed before getting on top of her. Their mouths melted together into a passionate kiss, occasionally breaking for air. Hope’s hands ran up Josie’s legs until they hit Josie’s core. Hope slipped her hand into Josie’s underwear and played with Josie’s clit.

Hope broke the kiss, kissing down Josie’s neck while her hand explored Josie’s folds.

“Hope....” Josie moaned.

These past few weeks felt like a wet dream. Josie faintly heard a rip and her panties had been torn to shreds. Hope’s fingers then dug into Josie’s core, as she slipped them in and out off Josie at a fast pace.

“Hope. Ahh...Hope. Yes, yes. Hope, yes.” Josie moaned out and felt Hope smirk against her neck before playfully biting it. It left a mark. Hope then left her spot on Josie’s neck to roll off her, still keeping her fingers in Josie’s core.

“Like it, baby? Gonna cum for me?” Hope asked seductively.

“God, I love it. So close to cuming.” Josie moaned back before Hope’s fingers left her heat. Josie whined.

“Please...” Josie whined before Hope went in between her thighs, lapping and licking at her folds.

“Fuck! Right there! Hope, right there!” Josie moaned and came around Hope’s face. Hope came out from between her thighs and smirked.

“You sound so good when you cum, Josie.” Hope said.

Josie then dug her face in between Hope’s thighs and began licking, pulling away the fabric that was in the way.

“Josie...don’t...” Hope moaned, tugging gently at Josie’s hair.

Josie went on licking and lapping at Hope’s folds, then attacked Hope’s clit with her tongue.

“Josie..you’re gonna make me cum...” Hope softly moaned.

“Josie! Holy shit. Holy shit! Holy fucking shit...” Hope screamed out as she came around Josie’s face.

Josie departed from Hope’s thighs and then met her lips with Hope’s in a hungry, needy kiss.

* * *

The girls had transformed the rug in his office into a comfy bed, which they currently accompanied. Their school uniforms were discarded around it, both of them naked as they lay together, kissing each other passionately and running their hands up each other’s bodies. Clarke intently watched them after he entered his office, discarding his clothes as well and laying down on the bed. The office had been locked by a spell, only the three of them could enter.

“Well hello, sweethearts.” He said and they broke apart to giggle.

“You didn’t have to stop on my account. In fact, I love watching you play with each other.” He said before getting up and setting a double ended strap on with a bottle of lube on the bed.

“A new toy for you girls to enjoy.” He whispered as the girls had resumed their previous activity.

They broke apart momentarily so Hope could put the strap on on. She had lubed it up before inserting it inside herself.

“What are you going to do, sir?” Josie asked.

“Enjoy the show, of course.” Clarke responded. Hope pushed the strap on inside Josie before beginning to thrust soft and gentle. Clarke then began to touch himself.

Hope was top of Josie. She paused momentarily to readjust Josie into the doggy style position, her face facing Clarke.

“You can suck him off while I fuck you from behind.” Hope stated and started thrusting inside Josie again. Josie’s mouth then covered Clarke’s cock while Hope thrusted. Moans of the three people in the office joined in the air, Josie breaking apart from Clarke’s cock every few minutes for air.  
Clarke came in Josie’s mouth, his semen flowing down Josie’s throat. Josie and Hope came shortly after, in unison.  
All three of them laid down in the bed, the strap on and lube laid forgotten on the floor with their clothes.

Josie and Hope both snuggled into Clarke, on opposite sides of him. He lightly kissed the top of both their foreheads, one by one. Sheets were summoned and covered all three of their bodies. Clarke ran his fingers though Hope’s hair, causing her to sigh. He then ran his fingers though Josie’s hair, causing her to sigh as well.

“Sweethearts. You both are amazing.” He sighed.

Both of the girls had settled into his chest. He was fully content with this position.

“Don’t you have to met up with your sister soon?” Hope asked Josie.

“Yes. Oh shit.” Josie said, untangling herself and quickly redressing herself. She left the office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

“Just us.” Hope sighed into his chest. He quickly kissed her softly before it became passionate and needy. He flipped them onto their sides, raising Hope’s leg onto his ass before plunging himself inside her. Short, gentle, and almost loving thrusts followed as he played gently with her nipples.

He kissed her neck and shoulders softly before sucking on her collarbone. She moaned out. Ryan might have not known this, but that was typically where the males marked the female werewolves. As a consequence of generations marking that spot, the spot was always sensitive on a female werewolf. He had discovered this particular spot on one of their first gentle rounds.

Her walls clamped down on his cock as she came, both of them groaning at that particular feeling.

“Shit, Ryan! Holy fucking shit! Holy shit...” Hope moaned out softly as she came around his cock. He followed suit quickly and left a load of his semen inside her.

“Holy shit is right, sweetheart.” He whispered into her ear softly as he came.

He withdrew himself from her and held her close. Her leg fell from his ass.

“Why don’t you have sex with Josie like this?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Doesn’t feel right, I guess.” He replied.

“But it feels right with me, Ryan?” She inquired of Ryan.

“Yes, it does. Doesn’t it for you?” He answered back and she nodded.

“We can take a nap, sweetheart. You don’t have any classes today and I don’t have any appointments. It’s a Saturday, relax.” He whispered softly

“A nap in your arms sounds good right now, Ryan.” She whispered back, glad he was keeping her close. They fell asleep together for a couple of hours, in that embrace, covered only by a sheet and an aged quilt.

She woke and they got off the bed. 

The bed was transformed into its original state before they got redressed, helping each other.  
A delicate, almost loving kiss was exchanged between them before Hope left. She undid the spell locking the door as she left and Clarke spilled his ring back on.


	7. Popping the Cherry

“You always get everything! First my dad, then Landon, and now Clarke!” Josie growled before throwing Hope down on her bed. Alyssa was out.

“Worse thing is, you get it without seemingly trying!” Josie went on growling before siphoning some magic off Hope and uttering a spell to temporarily turn her pussy into a dick. She lubed it up before shoving it up Hope’s ass.

Hope whined. She had never explored anal before,expect using a few butt plugs. Ryan and her were working up to it, when they were alone.

“Don’t think I don’t see the way he looks at you. Landon still looks at you in the same way.” Josie growled.

“Why? What’s so damn good about you?” She whispered softly as she roughly fucked Hope’s ass. Hope whined out, it felt good. Her hand traveled down to her clit, moaning out as she came. Josie’s dick burst with her cum too, leaving it behind in Hope’s asshole.

Josie withdrew from Hope’s ass and uttered the reversal spell, her dick disappearing.

“Why? Why aren’t I first? Why can’t I compare to you?” she whispered.

“You know, if you asked him to remove me from the equation, he would happily do so.” She murmured.

“Josie...you’ll find someone. Promise.” Hope replied.

“You pinky swear?” Josie asked, holding out her pinky.

“I fucking pinky swear.” Hope responded, joining her pinky with Josie’s.

* * *

Hope was let into the Headmaster’s private quarters on Clarke’s request. He kissed her as soon as she entered, hungry and needy. He tore off her old sleep shirt, roughly throwing it to the floor. She quickly undressed him and let him lead her to the bed. She was pushed down into the bed. Ryan quickly got a toy and some lube. He lubed up the toy and his dick.

He placed the suction clit simulator toy on her clit before driving his dick into her ass. She moaned at the feeling of the toy and him inside her ass.

The toy had her cuming in minutes, screeching Ryan’s name out. He dove himself deep inside her ass when he heard her screech. He quickly came inside her ass, withdrawing shortly afterwards.

He stared for a moment, as his cum left her asshole.

“So how was that for your first anal, Sweetheart?” He asked

“It wasn’t.” Hope murmured under her breath.

“Speak up.” He commanded.

“It wasn’t. Josie took my anal virginity yesterday.” Hope confessed. Ryan looked a little enraged.

“It’s fine. Was she good?” He asked

“Yeah.” She replied as he removed the toy from her clit and set it on his nightstand. He got into the bed and held her close.

“Stay with me tonight.” He whispered and she melted into his embrace. She enjoyed being held. He enjoyed holding and cuddling her. Usually he didn’t with his bed partners, but he did with her. He softly ran his fingers though her hair as she sighed contently at his touch.

* * *

He woke up with her buried deep in his embrace. She looked so beautiful, so content when she was sleeping.

He was hesitant to awake her from her slumber, but being caught with a freshly legal girl in his bed (who was technically his student) wouldn’t be a good look for Professor Vardemus.

“Wake up, Hope.” He said, nudging her. She awoke.

“You can’t be seen in here.” He whispered and she got up, begrudgingly. She slipped her night shirt back on and muttered an invisibility spell.


	8. The End

The rug had been transformed into a bed again. The girls were making out fiercely on it, their skirts, sweaters, and shirts laid haphazardly on the floor near it. Both of girls kept a firm grip on each other’s behinds as their tongues met. The sight of it was welcome to Clarke, who joined the fray, kissing Hope’s neck and grabbing her breasts though her bra. The door had been spell locked, again. Josie and Hope broke apart their lips as soon as Clarke unclasped Hope’s bra.

“Hello,sir.” Josie and Hope said in unison.

“Hello, sweethearts.” He replied. He then switched to Josie, kissing her neck and unclasping her bra as well. Both of the girls let their bras fall to the mattress before discarding them with their other clothes. The girls’ lips joined again while Clarke discarded most of his clothes as well,even more clothes joining together on the floor.

They stopped kissing.

“Are you sluts ready to be double penetrated?” He asked,laying two double sided dildos down near them with lube. The girls nodded and lubed up both of the dildos. Both of girls slid off their panties, throwing them off the edge off the bed.

Josie inserted one of them into her ass and then one in her womanhood before plunging both of them inside Hope. They rocked together, feeling what it was like to be so full. They moaned loudly as Clarke reached down into his boxers and touched himself. He quickly discarded them alongside the girls panties. Suddenly a feminine hand grasped his shaft and started stroking. Clarke’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, even more so when he noticed the hand belonged to Hope.

“Being double penetrated feels so good,sir.” Josie moaned. Hope moaned alongside her, her hands still working on his shaft.

“Holy...” Josie moaned out loudly as she came and removed both of the dildos from herself.

“God. Fucking god...” Hope moan out softly as she came and also removed both of the dildos. Both of the dildos lay forgotten with their clothes on the floor. Hope then began stroking even more fiercely, until Clarke’s release coated her hands. He groaned out softly as she did so.

The girls put their panties back on before returning to kiss each other, hungry and needy for one another. Clarke then slid his manhood in between the girls open thighs,sliding it in between them as they kissed. They broke apart, temporarily to giggle before returning to kissing. Clarke finally came inside both of the girls’ thighs, coating both of their inner thighs with his cum. Hope then broke her kiss with Josie to kiss Clarke, still hungry and needy, as their tongues danced. Josie played with Hope’s hair as they kissed. Finally Clarke and Hope broke the kiss.

Josie then kissed him, passionately and fiercely. Hope’s hand ran though Clarke’s curls as he kissed Josie. The kiss between them broke.

Panties were discarded again as all three of them settled down into the bed.

Josie snuggled Hope and so did Clarke.

* * *

Hope and Josie finally made a spell to defeat Ryan Clarke. They consulted Emma on help recovering.


End file.
